Scp-Craft
by Sp0onGuy
Summary: Apparently the Scp foundation has been sent into the world of Minecraft! [Idk] Featuring humanoid Villagers and most Hostiles. For ultimate reading compatibility; Imagine this world in an anime.
1. A Whole New World

**AN: This story is going to be a long shot. But I'm doing it anyways. You can hate it if you want.**

**[D-9341]**

I ran as fast as I could down the hall towards Scp-173's chamber.

"Hey! Stop right there!" A nearby guard said.

I've restarted and tried this over so many times. But I've never really messed with the intro sequence. So I guess I'm bored enough to use my own life as a game.  
The guard shoots me in the leg before I could reach the door, then smashed my face in with his rifle.

**Reset**

I wake back up in my cell. Blinding lights overtake me. I yawn and crack my back. I mumble to myself about how this escaping thing is impossible to do. I tried to escape once, got real far, but I died right near the exit due to a nuclear explosion. Luck like an Omni-card like that doesn't come often.

. . .

I sat in silence for what seemed like hours.  
Agent Ulgrin isn't here yet?  
I pound on the door saying to let me out. There was no response. This isn't natural. I should have been lead to 173's chamber by now. I wrap my hands around the door, and pull with all of my might. The door then fell off of it's base. Around outside was a forest, leading into some plains, not Scp-860-1 though. It was unnatural, it had weird animals running around! I step onto the ground and I could already smell the Oak. Am I free? Is this the freedom I've been seeking.  
I smile with the biggest smile I could manage. 999 eat your heart out.  
The 'chicken' next to me clucked, and walked away.  
The sun beating on my face. Wait... That doesn't look like the sun, and that chicken isn't a chicken! The sun is a big square in the sky. I can look directly at it and it doesn't hurt. I'm probably in an Scp world. But how and why did I get here!?  
I spy a small town in the distance. I run towards it, hoping to find some answers. As I was running I see a large Iron beast guarding the front gate. It's nose was massive. It looked at me for a second before looking away and moving forward. I step onto some dirt road leading into the town. There were little to no people around though.

"Hey! Is anyone there!"

"Hurry boy! Get in!" I hear from one of the houses.

I walk into the house and the person closed it behind me.

"What were you doing out there! You could've gotten blown up by a Creeper!" The man said.

These people aren't like the square creatures in the wild.

"A Creeper?" I say.

"You don't know? How uneducated people these days are..." He says.

I look around and see that this is a relatively small library. With a tables and chairs. But the chairs, tables, and books are also square.

"Don't call me uneducated! I'm a scientist!" I say, remembering my past profession.

"Ah. Sorry. It's just that you're wearing an orange jumpsuit and running out in the open." He explains, while looking out the windows.

I forgot about that.

"Anyways, a Creeper is a dangerous creature that when you approach, WILL EXPLODE!" He yells while making an explosion gesture.

"Oh."

"They are dangerous. Which is why we're hiding. They come out during the night and then they blow up our locals! If only we had some way to stop them..."

"If they are that dangerous, then why not just make a wall around the village?" I imply.

". . . Why haven't thought about that . . ."

"And it's still day, so why are you hiding?"

"Being extra safe!"

"Ooookkaaayy." I say.

These are probably the most stupid people. I sit down at the table.

"So uhh. I'm new to around these parts. Mind if I read some of these books?" I ask.

"Sure, knock yourself out."

I pick up a book labeled: "Building"  
The book basically explained that you can build anything in this world in a fraction of a second. I can punch trees for wood. And that crafting tables are essential. It showed how to use them and where to place certain items onto the bench.  
Well if I'm going to be here, I better build some sort of wall to protect these people.

* * *

**[049]**

The light in my cell flickered for a second while I wrote in my journal. Something's wrong. I set my pen on the table watching it slightly rock back and forth. I look behind me at the cell doors, they slowly open to about halfway until all the lights go out. 079 is back at it again I guess. The outside of the chamber is extremely dark. I reach over to a candle I had on my desk, and grab it. Lighting it was difficult, but I managed. I walk out of the room slowly assessing my surrounding. It is some sort of cave, in which water is steaming. I set over a small stream of water and make my way upward in the cave. I then hear some groaning and moaning. Ah, finally. Some people to mingle with. I hold out my handle into the darkness and see some people, but they weren't the normal people I usually see. Their skins were green with pitch black eyes that seemed to absorb the light from my candle, and the way they walked seemed quite similar to my patients after surgery. They surrounded me and began hitting me. Fine, these things seem... _uncooperative_. I grab a hold onto one of them, but they kept hitting. Usually this would've made them available for surgery, guess I'll have to resort to other means. I look down at the candle in my hands and back at the creatures, something catches my eye. I get an idea.

_[In French]_ "All of you! Leave my presence!"

"?" The creatures seem confused at the language I'm using.

_[In English]_ "Ah, I guess you all don't understand my language!" I say waving around the fire in hand.

". . ." Okay so now they're just being quiet instead of confused.

I move around inside the circle they've made, shooing them away with my weapon. One of them stood into the circle though, a male one with gold armour. He seemed confident in his chances.

The man lunged at me with hunger in his eyes. I grab onto his shoulder joint and pulled, multiple pops are heard but the thing seemed unfazed. It bit into my shoulder ripping off some of my garments, it hurt, but I lost no blood. I pull around the beast to it's side and kicks it's ankles inward. For having that just happen, the beast didn't cry out in pain. The other beings looked around at each other, worried. I run over past the circle to a wood plank that was a part of the cave walls, it seemed like this used to be a mining ground. I stab the board into the beast's leg. The whole place started to cringe. I hold the candle out to the board.

"PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!" It yells in pain.

"Ah, so the vile beast is able to speak." I say inching the candle closer to the plank.

"PLEASE! It's not about me! If I die then nobody will protect my family!"

"So. You're saying that you've only started this to fend for your kind?" I say menacingly.

"Please human! _agh. _Have mercy!" He says.

...

I reel back my hand from the board and dislodge it from his hamstrings. The beast stood up slowly, not bleeding a single drop of blood.

"Thank you human... That got me down to just 4 hearts..." He stands up bending his legs back into working order.

I was confused about that 'heart' thing he just said. But for now I keep walking upwards.

"H-Hey! Don't leave!" I hear from behind.

A little child like beast is punching my leg.

"You hurt my dad and now you will pay!"

"Son no!" The armoured clad monster picks up the child," You may go sir. I'm sorry. Just don't hurt my family."

"Why would I have intentions for killing your family other than out of retaliation?" I ask.

"Humans are vile beasts-!" The child screams before it's mouth is covered by the father's hand.

Wait. I just realized.

"ARGHH!" I yell out.

The monsters backed away from me.

"S-Sir?" The man says.

"M-M-MY CURE!"

"You're what?"

"MY CURE DOESN'T WORK!"

Earlier I touched one of the monsters and they didn't cure.

"Your cure? Did you drop something? Some ingredient for a healing potion perhaps?"

"I-I don't know about that second part, but usually when I come into contact with an infected individual, they get cured of the pestilence!"

"The what?"

"The scourge! The great dying! Y'know the uhh... Never the less, it failed!"

I sit down on the cave floor rocking back and forth.

"Uhh... I don't know about this 'great dying' disease is but I know we can't get it." The man says.

"W-what- _sniff_ -do you mean?"

"It's because we're already dead."

Huh?

* * *

**[106]**

I awaken in a field of flowers, with a clear open sky above me. 'How did I get here?' I ask myself. But I guess it didn't really matter. The Foundation will find me and bring me back using some bait, and it will always work. I don't really mind, it's just that the whole process gets repetitive. I sheep comes up to me and WOAH WOAH WOAH. THAT IS NO SHEEP I'VE EVER SEEN. The whole thing was blocky but looked natural at the same time. I stand up, eyeing my prey. I grab the beast's face and it started to burn and melt away. As this was happening the sheep flickered red for each second I did so, until it burst into dust. This isn't the world I've known to live in. I look around and see a town near a rushing waterfall. I guess I can play with a few more people.

I walk over to the village and I can see people walking the streets, they weren't blocky though, like that sheep. One of them looks at me, and from behind her back pulls out a scythe and points it at me.

"Aha! Look everyone! A Zombie!"

The people look around and stare at me in horror except for the one girl.

"I keep this Village safe you know! So if you're gonna get to them, you'll have to get through me first!" She says confidently in a pose.

I smile. I challenger hmm? Well, I better show some... **_examples_**, to the rest of her friends. The people are cheering on the girl, she's probably the protector of this town.

"Dealing with Zombies are for the Golems! Not a farmer like you!" An old lady comes out of the crowd.

"But _moooooommm_"

"No buts!"

A large Steel Golem emerges from the town and stares at me with the intent to remove me. It charges at me with it's brute strength. I step to to side as it was ramming and grab it's shoulder. It shook me violently but I held on. I moved across the back of the creature and grabbed the other arm's shoulder. Grabbing both sides of the beast from behind is giving me an advantage. The beast jumped onto it's back crushing me and my ribs. It's a lot more intelligent than I thought this thing would be. But I have never lost, not planning to. I phase through the floor beneath the tin can.

The Golem rises up from the ground and sees a sludgy puddle of black liquid. The people observing started cheering before quickly returning to walk to working. But then they hear something. They look back and see a rotted old man rise from the floor beneath them.

"AHHHHHHH!" The old lady screamed seeing me rising.

The Golem came rushing over at mach speed, and raised it's arms above it's head right as I fully rise. I form a terrifying look in my eyes and jump up into the air.

"For a Zombie, he's got some reflexes." One of the bystanders say.

I land back towards the giant an kick at a massive force, knocking it's right arm off completely. The people looked shocked. I land down safely onto the ground and strike a Jojo style pose. The beast then falls apart into many consecutive parts.

You see: When I grabbed onto the giant Golem, it wasn't for attacking, but it was to weaken and rust it's body!

I then melt the body into a mass of iron and shape it into a throne.

_**Just fit for a king.**_

I turn around towards the people. All of them start running, even the one girl from earlier. This is now MY town!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Possessors

**[Dr. Bright]**

The moon was full tonight. Another day alone though. The rest of the workers didn't invite me to Dr. Clef's party today, so I just spent hours sleeping in my office.  
But when I awoke from my dreaming, the moon was directly above me and I was on the dirt. I look around shocked, everything was blocky. I better keep log of this. I reach around my lab coat and... wait... I'm still in my monkey body. I need a humanoid one, but where would a D-class be out here in the middle of nowhere? I then stand up straight from where I was and start walking.

People started running past me screaming.

"Ook?" I Ook.

A girl comes over to me with a scythe on her back," Oh poor thing.. I can't just leave you here!"

She picks me up and starts running.

"OoOk!?" I Ook.

Darn this body.

We ran for what seemed like hours, to them, because I fell asleep the whole time. But I was rudely awakened by being hit on the head with a stick.

"Ook." I Ook.

"You've brought along a weird chicken." An old lady comes up saying.

"**Ook**." I Ook.

How long will I be stuck here... Darnit I was just allowed to be at Site 17 again.

"Well.. Yeah.. But I couldn't just leave it there while that man is ravaging the whole land!" The girl responds.

I look up at the girl suddenly," Ook?"

"D-Do you know about that Zombie we saw at our Village?" She asks me.

"It's a chicken, my daughter. It can't speak." The lady says.

I ponder for a second, but was swiftly interrupted by rustling of nearby bushes. A green like figure emerges from the bushes and the refugees scream. The girl seemed unfazed though. The girl stands up and pulls out her scythe, but I have am idea. I climb onto the girl's back and jump onto the green skinned figure, removing my necklace from my body onto it's. My mind goes blank for a second before awakening again, seeing a brain dead monkey fall to the ground. I am now the creature.

The girl gasps," H-How dare you hurt them!? You will pay!"

Oh. I'm the enemy now. I hold out my hands.

"STTTOOOPPP!" I yell.

"Y-You hurt this chicken here! You must pay for what you've done!"

"That thing isn't a chicken you brain dead woman." I say stretching my new arms.

"Eh-?!" She says.

"It's a monkey. A primate." I say cracking my back.

The woman drives her weapon into my shoulder. I get knocked back from the shock, but there was no bleeding. I grab the weapon out of her hands and toss it to the ground.

"How about introductions before _death_?" I say smiling.

She looked scared.

"N-Not another powerful Zombie!"

"My name is Personnel Director Jack Bright. You can call me Doc. Or maybe Dr. J... Eh.. I can settle with O_h god no_ if you want."

"Y-You remember your past life?!"

I'm so confused.

"I feel like I need answers, first of all what's this ordeal about remembering my past life?" I say.

"W-When you die A-And become a Zombie. Y-You lose all memories of your past life except for your name."

"A Zombie? Ohh So that's what I'm possessing right now!"

"P-Possessing?"

"Say away from my daughter you vile beast!" The old hag says.

"This amulet I have here is Scp-963. A curse I am bound to that allows me to live forever in whomever wears it. Right now, my consciousness has transferred from that monkey there into this Zombie here."

The girl pushes her mother to the side a bit and holds the 963 hanging from my neck.

"You've been cursed? Like the 'Curse of Binding'?" She says letting go of my necklace.

"I don't know what that is." I say.

"It's a curse that is put onto armor that prevents anyone from removing that piece. The only way to break the spell is to break the armor." The old lady says.

"That's not exactly how this thing works. But thanks for the information."

"I have a question though, Jack. Do you know about anything about a really powerful Zombie?" The girl asks.

"Hmm. What does it look like?"

"Rotting flesh, black skin, vest, laughs menacingly."

"Oh no."

"You do know?" The old lady says.

"Scp-106. Object class Keter."

"?"

_sigh_ "We just call him Uncle Larry."

"YOU KNOW IT PERSONALLY?!" The old lady yells hitting me with a stick again.

_Argh!_

"Stop it mom! You didn't even allow him to talk back!"

"B-But-"

"No buts! Just listen!"

"Well we don't know him personally, we just contained him, though it was difficult."

"Contained?"

"To be able to tell you _**every single bit**_ of our Foundation would take months. Ok? So just let me tell you about 106."

"Alright."

"Larry can phase through any and all physical objects, no matter the strength. When he touches anything, it produces a black corrosive liquid that rusts anything it touches, and it burns off skin. Larry can also transport you to it's pocket dimension, where he is basically god."

"Oh."

"He is seemingly unkillable, so do not even try to fight him."

The girl seems interested in my explanation, but the old lady seems to have fallen asleep.

* * *

**[035]**

I remained trapped there, just sitting around catching dust. It was boring but I knew that at some point the foundation will send a D-class at me. So I waited patiently. I sensed someone coming towards me.

"Scp-035.. We've decided to conduct some more tests. We're sending a D-class in there."

Finally.

"Ah-! What is that sound?!"

The microphone cuts out before activated again.

"Wait! No please! _**Ahhhhh!**_"

What's going on in there. I then sense a man walk through the wall towards me. It picks me up but doesn't try to put it on, instead it holds me while walking out of the room. Everything went blank for a second while we phased through the facility. We were now outside. I owe this man my life! I'm out of this dreary-hole known as Site-19! But then the man fell over grasping me in his hands, his body slowly turned to dust before he eventually disappeared. Then everything was covered in a bright light, followed by darkened silence.

I awaken underwater. Where am I? It's so dark.

"Anyone? Please..." I yell out into the abyss.

The water rippled for a second before I was slowly raised in a pale up above the water, and further until I saw light. Is this my end? The pale was dragged out into the sunlight with me in it. I was in a well.

"Oh! Hey guys look! I found a strange mask in the well!" The man now holding me says.

Behind the man there was two Llamas carried by his rope, and behind them was an endless expanse of desert.

"It's so... beautiful.. I just want to... put it on..." He says.

The man puts me on and winces in pain as corrosive liquid runs down his face. The man stands still. Sorry, I meant **I **stood still. The Llamas looked at me worried.

"Hey you two.. Nothing's wrong.. Just help me get back to the nearest town so I can sell this thing.." I say.

The two back away.

"Fine then, you stupid animal."

I reach over and take the bags off of the Llamas' backs. I reach inside an pull out a knife.

"Don't worry my friends.. This won't hurt a bit."

I plunge the knife down into the animals expecting a bloody gruesome death. But no, they just fell over into a puff of smoke. I pull the bags over my back and walk in a random direction.

* * *

**[939-89]**

I slept in my cell waiting for anything to really happen. I was then whisked away to a magical dream land. But I get an ominous feeling that something is watching me. I turn around to see nothing, but I turn back forward and there was a man sitting on a bench.

"Come. Take a seat." The man says.

I creep over to the seat. Who is this man? I have a feeling I shouldn't mess with him.

"Call me Richard."

"Okay, Richard.."

"I've come to warn you, a certain Scp has breached into your world. It is resulting in an End of Reality scenario."

"E-End of Reality?"

"Yes. But thankfully a good friend of mine has protected many of you and sent you to somewhere where **he** hasn't found yet."

"But why are you telling me this?"

"Because. I need you to protect as many of your friends as possible. Trust me."

"Okay? This is a lot to take i-"

And then there was silence.


	3. And so there were 3

**[049]**

"What do you mean by 'You are dead'" I say.

"We're Zombies. A species of mob that comes out a terrorizes Humans during the night."

The doctors at my previous holding site said that my cure made people into Zombies... But these aren't my creations.

"S-So my cure still works?"

"I guess."

I stand up.

"I need a patient! Mind if I set up my base of operations in this here cave perhaps?"

"Knock yourself out."

"But humans-!" The child speaks before held back by the armoured man.

"I'm going out there for now, to see where this cave has located."

I climb the cave upwards until light overtook my eyes. We were somewhere near behind a waterfall. I hear screaming coming from the other side. I inch around the flowing water and see a village in the distance.

"Ah. People who need my help."

I walk over there to see a bunch of people running away into the distance. In front of me though was a man with rotting skin laughing atop a throne of metal. He looks down at me and smiles. He gets up and gets right up in my face.

Is this my end? I think to myself. But I stand up firm.

The man then wraps his arm around my shoulders. He then smiles at me. He points at my hand at back to a few people has has knocked to the ground.

"It would be.. My pleasure.. To cure such _poor souls_."

I walk over to one of them and cease their vital functions. I then begin surgery. Thankfully for some reason there seems to be no blood spurting from this patient, usually I'd have to clean my hands afterwards. I grab some ingredients from my satchel and dab a few liquids here and there. Once I neatly tie up the patient into a neat little package I move onto the next. I can sense multiple eyes peering into the back of my head as I do my work. I hear someone behind me.

"Hey there bucko. Just got back from walking a few kilometers in the desert." I hear the man behind me say.

I feel like I've heard that voice before...

"Hey! Don't ignore me old friend!" The man says as I finish the patient.

I look up at the blue cloaked man in sandals. His face was that of a porcelain comedy mask.

"035?!" I say.

"Good to see you 049!" He replies.

We both were about to shake hands before he backs his hand away.

"I forgot that your curing process didn't have parameters." He says hand behind his head.

"I'm flattered you remembered."

We hear a cough.

"Ah. It's you again." 035 says.

106 smirks.

"I don't know who you are, but... I've promised I'd repay my debt to you for earlier! Please sire! Let me help you on your world conquest! Thee are obviously a king."

106 seemed flattered.

A dark and menacing voice boomed over us, seemingly causing the wind around us to change direction.

"_**Kneel**_." It commanded.

So 035 followed.

And so there were three.

* * *

**[D-9341]**

I grab some wood from the librarian and place them on a nearby table. In the book here it says that you have to place the objects to craft with on specific squares on top of a crafting table.

"Do we have a crafting table around here?"

"We have one over there in the corner. We usually just use it as a real table though, so if you see crumbs and stuff on it then that's why."

"Okay."

I spy the table in the corner. I look at the book and flip to a bookmarked page. Sticks, it said.

**Two Planks**

I put the planks in the order that the book said and a puff of smoke appeared turning the wood into sticks. This is a lot easier to do than chopping the wood with an axe. I flip back through the book seeing if there is some way to make a wall. If I collect a lot of stone, then I can make bricks out of it, in turn making good material for a wall. But I don't think I'll be able to get that much stone by myself. I use the remaining sticks and wood to make exactly 1 wood axe and 1 wood sword.

I walk outside and go for a walk with my sword on my back.

"H-Hey! It's dangerous out there!"

"In broad daylight? When the danger doesn't appear?"

"Uhhh."

"Yup. Stand down."

I keep walking down the path. At the end of the long narrow road layed a quite firm and well kept home. It had a slight heat coming from the front porch and I can see an anvil sitting near one of the house's posts. A woman comes out of the house and spies me walking up to the home.

"Why hello there! You seem new around here." She says.

"Yes I am. I seem to have been sent away from my homeland and I was wondering if there was any way I could stay here? I really don't want to hide with that librarian all day while the sun is up and nice."

"Ah. You mean the professor. He always says things that get people paranoid, but I guess he's why we survived for so long. My name's Elisa, what's yours?"

"D 9- ... Benjamin. You may call me Doctor Walker though if you want."

"How about Ben? It's less of a mouthful."

"Sure. What's this place you've got here?"

"This is both me and my dad's house, and my dad's work place."

"Oh."

"He's a blacksmith and recently he found some unknown material he can't weld with his tools. It's taking everything out of him recently so I have to take my time off of my farming job to help him with basic human functions."

"That seems terrible. Can I help?"

"If you can help snap him out of making that sword then yes. Help him with welding that tool? No."

"O-Okay."

I step up onto the floor and realize that the heat that was previously emitting that heat was actually the about 850 degree Celsius boiling hot lava. I work my way around the heat spot carefully into the house. I then see a man staring endlessly into some dark metallic substance almost seemingly losing his mind. He was an old looking man, with a short grey beard with aging locks of hair.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

"Hrm? O-Oh! I have a visitor! Please make yourself at home!"

"I've come here to snap you out of whatever you're doing apparently."

"My daughter set you up to this, didn't she?"

"Maybe?"

The man stand up and I realize that he is much taller than me. It looks as if he could hit his head on the door frame. I then see he has no shirt, revealing rippling abs.

"I can't stop now, sorry sir. I can't let this village down."

"Why?"

"A terrible misfortune has fallen upon our brothering village by the waterfall a few kilometers east. A friend of my daughter's sent a letter via parrot to our village. But since everyone is paranoid about a Creeper attack that will most likely not come, we were the only ones to listen to the message. I must make the ultimate sword out of this material! So I can banish the evil demons over yonder! But I've come across a roadblock as you see... I don't have the ability to weld this material just yet, but it will come!"

"Okay..."

* * *

**[Iris Thompson]**

I awaken in the grasping hands of something under me. I look up and around to see the forest, looming over me. Everything was strange and blocky, it was unsettling to say the least. I slowly get up from my place of rest and hear a sticky sound from beneath me. A large flattened orange gelatinous mass started coagulating together. I reach into my pockets to see if there was anything I could use to protect myself with, but to no avail. The orange slime once fully formed was actually smaller than I expected.

"Hewwo!" It said raising two shorts stubs.

"Uhh. Hello?" I respond.

"I bwoke your fall miss!" It said.

I can't believe this thing is speaking to me.

"Oh. Well thank you little guy."

"Oh! And when we both feww. I found dis little photo thingy!"

"I-Is that-?!"

I snatch the camera from the slime's nubs a look it over.

"This is my camera! I thought the Foundation had it in containment!"

"They captuww a lotta stuff."

"I can see. Well, what's your name?"

"The fwiendly science men called me 999!"

"Well 999, my name is Iris. Nice to meet you!" I say grabbing a hold upon the slime.

Once I grabbed 999 I instantly start feeling more happy being around them.

"Hrmm." We hear from behind some bushes.

"Hurry! We don't know what's out here so we should hide!"

"Suww Miss!"

I grab the slime and we duck into some bushes. The noises got louder as we see some grey skinned, giant nosed, axe wielding, men.

"I thought I heard someone over here. Guess not sir."

"We should do a perimeter check just in case though, it doesn't hurt to be safe."

"Right sir! The mansion will be kept safe!"

The two men walked away back into the forest.


	4. Daichi! Hoshi!

**[049]**

The whole rest of the day, those two babbling nincompoops sang together and drank 'till they passed out. But I was working hard on curing anyone who was left behind when the village evacuated. It amounted up to only 6 cures patients but it was worth it. Master Larry, after waking up from his drunken state, started corroding away at buildings knocking them down. The moon was full tonight. I hear some rattling coming from behind me and I see a hoard of pure bones riding upon horses galloping towards the town. These things are already dead, so my cure can't work on them. Mr. Mask man can't do anything besides deception. And 106 is currently on the other end of town. One of the skeletal riders spot me standing in the middle of the dirt road.

"You there! Surrender this village or we will have to fight!"

"Now now. Let's not be too hasty here. I am simply a doctor looking to cure the world of the disease. You have no ill will towards me."

"Besides the fact that your kind have slaughtered millions of ours!"

"Ah, but as you can see I have cured these poor people."

I gesture towards my patients.

"You wouldn't want the disease that plagued this town to spread further? Hmm?"

"I honestly don't care, disease doesn't plague us."

The skeleton rattled their bones.

"Oh."

I start running back to the cave.

"You can't run from us!"

I slide behind the waterfall and down the dark steps. Shoot I must've left my candle back at the village.  
I can hear the galloping approaching near. I start running down into the cave. The armoured Zombie looked up at me.

"What's wrong sir?"

"I'm being chased by skinless people!"

The Zombie looked over at the now on foot skeletons with bows.

"You..." He whispered.

"Aha! So we meet again!" The skeleton cried out into the night.

"I thought you went on a round the world adventure with your posse? And why have you come to my cave!"

"To track and kill this human! Don't tell me you've gone soft now for these fleshy varmints!"

"Don't try and turn the tables on me! I know all about your deception now, Hoshi!"

"Daichi! You in turn were the fool for falling for my mere distractions! While I took your home as my own!"

"You turned everyone I knew against me! And when they were no longer useful to you, you just threw them out like trash!"

"They were weak, you poor ignorant fool. It was the best thing for you guys." The skeleton grinned with dark intent.

"The last time I saw you.. You burnt down most of the forest! Including multiple mob shelters and your own family abodes!"

"Anyone too brain dead is to be put out of their misery! But since the last time I saw you, I have acquired a new power!"

The skeleton laughs maniacally before holding up his left arm. The arm had two bronze bracelets hanging off the arm. The skeleton then drops it's bow and breaks it.

!? Daichi expresses.

"As you can see. I have broken my only weapon! So here, face me! Show me what you're made of!" He says.

"Now that I see you clearly..." Daichi then holds up a makeshift torch made from the mineshaft walls. The skeleton is now in full lit up view.

"Hmm?" Hoshi expresses.

"Your bones are a different shade! In fact you don't have bones at all! You have bone white skin!"

"Aha! So you've noticed you ignoramus fool!"

I thought originally that he was a skeleton because of how boney he looked and the fact he is surrounded by skeletons. But in fact he's just a really malnourished pale white man!  
Hoshi holds out his left hand and pull back the upper bracelet in a nocked bowstring fashion. An incorporeal bow appears in Hoshi's hands.

"Now feel the mighty wrath of Hoshi the terrible!"

The bowstring is let go, releasing a massive amount of energy. A bone rips through Hoshi's skin striking the shoulder of Daichi. Daichi winces in unmeasurable pain, but no blood was drawn.

"My mighty bow can launch my own bones as projectiles at over **300 METERS PER SECOND!**"

"T-That's impossible! Wait-!" Daichi stares into space for a second before gasping.

"That attack must've landed you at about 1 and a half hearts! Right Daichi?" He says with a menacing grin.

Hoshi holds out his left hand as we are able to see the muscles and bones inside start to heal rapidly.

"Feel the might of Hoshi-!"

Hoshi looks down at his chest to see an axe going straight through his body. He collapses.

"Wha-!? How!"

"While you were boasting, I threw my stone axe at you." Daichi explains," Quite underwhelming for a battle against you."

"P-Please! Have mercy! I never murdered anyone! I'm innocent!"

"You may have not murdered, but you have hurt your own kind! You're a spirit that needs to rid this world!"

Daichi walks over to Hoshi.

"This is where it ends, friend."

Clapping is then heard echoing throughout the walls.

"Marvelous! Marvelous! This chaos is just how we we like it!" The figure says.

I know that voice anywhere. A jester like figure wearing an opera mask comes out of the receding darkness.

"That right there is an interesting tool! It'll be great for our team!"

Sinister laughing is then coming from the walls.

"The master really loves new playthings! Such fun!"

"Who are you!?" Daichi exclaims to the void.

"An opportunity! You give us your ever loving reliance, and we both spare your life AND you get somewhere else to live but this dank cave!"

"The horsemen don't need anywhere to stay! And we're not afraid of you!" Hoshi says.

Tentacles rise from the musky cave and rap around Hoshi and Daichi.

"You don't have a choice I'm afraid!" The jester cackles," To the town!"

* * *

**[Dr. Bright]**

"And so that's how babies are made!" I chuckle.

"Why is Jack sitting in a corner talking to himself laughing?" The scythe girl asks her mother.

"He's been like that for hours honey." The old lady replies.

"M'ams!" A man approaching says," You've got a letter from the plains village via parrot. It's from Lillith and her dad Carl."

"Well then, thank you very much." The old lady replies.

They open the letter.

"Well? What does it say?" I say from behind.

They looked at me in slight shock for a second before returning to the letter.

"-and I invite you to temporarily stay at our village. We may have a way of defending against the evil Zombie you spoke about. We have found an unbreakable material and are trying to weld it into a sword, but to no avail. We have Doctor Walker here with us trying to craft this demon slayer. He is also proposing setting up a wall around the village to protect us. Please, be safe.  
-Your friends, Lillith and Carl"

We stare at the letter for a few seconds more before returning to a conscious state.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" I say.

I pick up a bunch of refugee items and carry a few children on my back.

"To the village! Just lead the way princess!" I say.

"Don't call me that. Call me Ena."


End file.
